1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartons and more particularly, to a carton for receiving and diffusing through openings formed therein an insert of solid air freshener material or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid air fresheners are often sold in sealed outer containers having one or more openings in the container walls to permit room air to circulate past the air freshener material or the air freshener material to diffuse through the openings and mingle with the room air to freshen the same. The openings are normally covered by a panel of release paper until a consumer is ready to use the air freshener material. The panel is then stripped away to expose the openings and thus the surface of the solid air freshener within the container to room air.
Air freshener containers of molded plastic are known. Such molded plastic containers normally include a shell and a separate front piece which is affixed to the shell only after the solid air freshener has been loaded into place. While molded plastic shells may have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the costs of manufacturing and using such molded plastic containers are high. The shell and front piece must be molded in separate operations and stored in unassembled form until the solid air freshener is loaded into place. Then, the front piece must be glued or otherwise secured to the shell to close the carton.
The extra time required to manufacture and assemble containers from the two separate molded plastic pieces increase manufacturing costs. Moreover, since the plastic shells must be shipped and stored in their molded, unassembled form, transportation and storage costs must also be incurred by the manufacturer.